Chasse aux Sorcières: Witch Hunt
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Witch hunts still exist, and Magnus finds out the hard way. Hurt!Magnus and of course, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasse aux ****Sorcières****: Witch Hunt**

He looked out at the crowd, trembling in horror. Their horrid faces snarled at him, gunning for his immediate death. As long as it was slow and agonizing of course. The men's vice grips bruised his arms as they jerked him across the platform, the stage they had prepared for all of this.

The leader of this little town read his so called charges loudly, but he could hardly hear him. His heart was pounding in his ears, in time with the dark bruises covering his body. He was scared, deathly so.

"For the crimes of witchcraft and heresy, he shall be put to death!" The crowd screamed in bloodthirsty pleasure.

He shook even harder as they dragged him to the wooden post in the middle. He fought weakly, but there was no point. He wasn't strong enough to do anything. He couldn't even save himself. His wrists were bound tightly behind him, tying him to the post. The point of no return had been reached.

The food started flying then. Rotten tomatoes, heads of lettuce, rocks, whatever they could get their hands on flew at him, striking him everywhere. He turned his face away, sobbing softly. He whimpered as each object hit, trembling more and more.

"Please…" He choked, but no one heard him. "I didn't do anything…please…" The cloth that was tied around his waist was ripped away, humiliating him further. He sobbed harder.

_Alec,_ he thought. _I just want to see him again...Just one more time…_

They came toward him with torches, laughing and grinning horribly. He shook his head, tensing away from them even though there was nowhere to go.

"No, no, please!" He begged. They grinned up at him, teeth pulled back in snarls as they lit the wood and hay around his legs. "NO!" He was scared of fire, very much so. It had been used against him before. But those other times he had strength to fight against it. He had the energy to build up to save himself. He was too weak now. There was nothing he could do.

"Please! Pl-" He started to cough from the smoke. He looked down at the fire creeping closer to him. "Oh, god, please!"

"How dare you speak of God, you Satan!" A woman screeched.

The heat around his feet and legs was almost unbearable. He screamed as it burned slowly, licking up further and further. He sweated from the heat, coughed from the horrible smoke, threatening to choke him. He hoped that would kill him first. Suffocating on the smoke. Not the fire, please, not the fire.

"AAALLLLEEEEECCC!" He shrieked through the agony pulsating through him. He cried helplessly, unable to breathe. The crowd laughed and jeered on, as if it were some sport. "PLEASE, ALEC, HELP ME!" He was begging. If he could only see him just one more time, just one more…

Magnus looked out at the crowd one more time, and he saw that face, that beautiful face looking at him. He smiled a little, laughing quietly. "Alec…" He let his eyes close, the pain fading as the darkness took him over.

* * *

Alec shoved his way through the dense crowd, unable to see what they were looking at. He saw smoke billowing toward the clear-blue sky. He finally pushed his way through a halfway clear area and he could see the stage. And he could see Magnus burning.

"MAGNUS!" He screamed. The warlock looked at him, tears, blood, dirt, and some things Alec didn't recognize on his face. He smiled at him, just before his eyes closed. "NO! MAGNUS!!" He pushed through as fast as he could, panicking. He felt Jace and Isabelle close behind him, there to help when needed.

He got to the front and immediately ran to jump up onto the platform.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A man bellowed, reaching for him. Isabelle's whip wrapped around his wrist, yanking him away. Jace stood in front of them, holding out a knife. Isabelle cracked her whip at them, making them back up.

Alec couldn't get to Magnus, the fire was too high and too hot. "JACE, I NEED WATER!" He screamed desperately.

Before Jace could move, Clary burst from the throng, holding her stele.

"Clary, I told you to stay at the-" She ignored him.

She ran to the platform and started to draw.

_Water,_ she thought frantically. _Water, water, WATER! _There was a burst and the stage flooded, putting out the fire.

Alec rushed to Magnus, hurriedly untying him.

"Magnus, Magnus, baby, can you hear me?" He asked quietly. He caught him as he fell, lowering him to the floor. He pressed his fingers to his throat, feeling for a pulse. He relaxed a little when he felt a weak beat. "Magnus, wake up, baby. Please, please, wake up. C'mon baby, wake up. _Please, _Magnus, please…" He kissed his forehead, rocking him gently. "Magnus, please, open your eyes. I need you to wake up for me, please."

The warlock's eyes fluttered open, slowly. He started to struggle, crying.

"No, no, please, don't h-hurt me, please!" He begged.

"Shh…baby, it's me. It's Alec. You're okay," he assured, brushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his face.

"Alec?" He nodded. "Alec!" Magnus started to sob. Alec stroked his cheek. Magnus leaned into his hand. "Don't leave m-me…"

Tbc…

--Hmmm....wth happened? Next chap you'll find out :D--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasse aux ****Sorcières****: Witch Hunt**

_He opened his eyes and found himself in a cell, shackles on his wrists, chains holding them to the wall. His head pounded, dried blood on his face. He looked down at himself and frowned. His clothes were gone and been replaced with a tattered cloth tied around his waist._

_"Ugh, gross," he shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He looked sideways at the simple manacles holding him. He smirked. "Mundanes, they make it too easy."_

_"Obviam," he whispered, expecting them to open immediately. They didn't. He frowned._

_"Nice try," a voice from across the room said. Magnus jumped, startled. A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed as if he'd stepped out of the 1800s. "But only someone of faith can take those off of you."_

_"Who are you?" Magnus asked, brow creased._

_"That's not your business. I know what you are. You're a filthy creature of Satan. An unholy being that dares walk His earth amongst His children disguised as one of our own. You're a witch," The older man spat, walking toward him threateningly. Magnus backed away for a reason he didn't quite understand. He grabbed a handful of Magnus's hair, yanking his face up. "You will be cast from this planet, demon. And you shall be cast to the fiery pits of Hell where you belong."_

_"You aren't the first person to say something like that to me," Magnus remarked. "But you are the ugliest." Something whipped across Magnus's face that felt like lightning. He cried out, his head jerking sideways, cheek growing hot and leaking blood. He didn't know where the thin rod came from, but it hurt. The man hit his face again. Magnus's hands started to spark against his will._

_"I'd stop doing that if I were you," he said through gritted teeth. The man hit his shoulders and his arms, never letting go of his hair. The lightning in his hands grew more and more with each hit. "You're gonna regret doing this!" Magnus gasped._

_The man smiled and pulled out a taser. He shoved it into Magnus's side, making the warlock scream in pain. The light died to tiny sparks. For good measure, the man jabbed his other side as well. He screamed louder, jerking, breaking out in a sweat._

_He stopped. Magnus gasped for air, shaking. The rod slapped across his back. He arced away from it, crying out._

_"AHH!" He screamed. Again, again, again, crisscrossing back and forth, making a shapeless pattern of bright red welts. "Stop! Please…PLEASE! UHUHN!"_

_It finally stopped. Magnus was on the concrete floor, blood on his lips, tears in his eyes. He shut his eyes, hiding them._

_"You shall be put to death, witch. But not before you suffer for your sins," The man said, smiling maliciously. Magnus looked up at him, unable to speak. The man smiled and opened the cell door, flipping the light switch and shutting off the bare bulb above Magnus's head. He shut the door, plunging the room in total darkness._

_Silence surrounded him, silence and darkness. He shut his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen in this time. People didn't burn other people. Witch hunts didn't happen. They were a cliché used to describe other things, scapegoats and such. Not this…this couldn't be real…this couldn't be happening…_

* * *

How they managed to get back to Simon's van, Alec had no idea. He was far more concerned about the passed out warlock in his arms. He lied Magnus down in the back, stroking his cheek. Simon's pale face looked back at them, frowning.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"His house," Alec called without looking at him. Simon stared back for another beat.

"Simon, go!" Clary yelled. The van sped away from the screaming crowd. Isabelle was in the front seat, craning her neck to see if everything was alright. Jace and Clary had turned around in the rear seats, looking worried.

Alec bit his lip, touching his warlock gingerly. "I need a blanket." Clary handed him one quickly.

He covered Magnus up, giving him some dignity back. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering what kind of monsters could do this to him.

Magnus was shivering, lips slightly parted, small gasps making his chest move rapidly. His body was covered in deep gashes, severe bruises and burns. He'd been through utter Hell. Alec sniffed, brushing his hair back out of his face.

As if reading his mind, Jace handed him a first aid kit. Isabelle ripped the hem of her shirt and soaked it in her water bottle before handing it back.

"Thank you," Alec choked, his throat tight. He wiped the food off of Magnus's face and hair, grimacing, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Magnus's eyes fluttered open when the cold cloth touched his face. He flinched away, his eyes burning at the harsh sunlight.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Alec soothed. "It's okay, it's me." His lips trembled as he looked up at him, his hand reaching for Alec's.

"Alec," he gulped. "Alec, help. I-it hurts…"

"Shh...I know, Magnus. It's alright," Alec assured, hiding his tears. He took Magnus's hand, continuing to remove the dirt and blood from his face.

"I wanna go h-home." Magnus sobbed. Alec winced.

"I'm taking you home right now, okay?'" He said, trying to smile, tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna clean you up, alright? I'm gonna make it stop hurting."

Magnus nodded, looking broken and scared.

"Magnus," Alec sighed sadly. He lifted him into his arms, hugging him close. "Shh…It's okay, it's okay," Magnus sobbed into his neck, trembling. "Shh, hush, hush, baby. It's alright. Shh…"

He cradled him close, kissing his temple.

"It'll be alright. Shh...It's alright. Everything's gonna be okay. Shh…"

He lied him down again and started cleaning him up again. He coughed lightly, breathing rapidly. He shut his eyes, the bright light hurting them. He winced and whimpered softly when Alec touched something that hurt, which was a lot.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Alec said every time, guilt in his eyes. Magnus continued to shiver and shake, still able to hear the villagers yelling and smell the smoke.

Alec looked down at Magnus's hand, the one he was holding and gasped. A few of Magnus's fingernails were missing. And it was the same on the other hand.

He looked into Magnus's clouded, bloodshot green eyes, sadness and confusion in his own.

"Baby, what happened to you?"

tbc...

--Please review!--


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasse aux Sorcières: Witch Hunt**

_He ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, losing energy, fast. Vital energy. The energy that could save his life if they caught him._

_He tripped over a tree root, falling flat on his face. He grunted and pushed himself up. Run or die, run or die, run or die…_

_The red and orange and light of the setting sun cast large, black shadows and made it hard to see in the dense forest. But as soon as he got to a road he would be safe. If there was a car on it, that is. All he had to do was find someone that didn't belong to the community that was chasing him. An Amish community. _

_He stumbled into a clearing and ran faster. He was exposed out in the open._

_He gasped for breath, his chest tight. He could make it, he could make it. And He almost did. He was inches from the tree line when something struck the side of his head. _

_He fell hard, dizzy and nauseous, the world above him spinning. _

"_He's here!" The man holding the tree branch bellowed, grinning horribly at Magnus, who was still gaining his bearings and trying not to vomit. _

_The crowd came from nowhere, the ever clichéd torch and pitchforks in their hands. Their faces were contorted in bloodthirsty grins, even the children. _

"_Get him up." Strong hands roughly yanked him to his knees. Blood trickled down the side of his face from where the solid piece of lumber had struck his face. _

_A horrible looking old woman grabbed his face, her nails biting into his skin. _

"_He has demon eyes," she croaked. "Look at him, look at the eyes." She grabbed his hair, forcing him to look up further at a bearded man above him. _

_He leaned down, incredibly close. Magnus instinctively pulled away. The woman's hard grip tightened, making him wince and hiss in pain._

_The man took a torch from a nearby girl and brought it close to his face, too close. _

"_Ah! Don't!" The heat and the intensity made his eyes squint shut. The man backhanded him. The woman pulled his hair harder. _

"_Don't you try and hide from the light, Satan!" She shrieked. _

"_They're contacts!" Magnus barked. "They change your eye color. That's all. I'm not a Satan, I swear!" _

_The man's hand whipped across his face again. _

"_How dare you swear on our Lord. You have no right!" He turned Magnus's face in the heat of the fire, looking intently at his eyes. The old woman was doing the same. _

"_Those are your eyes, demon," the man growled. _

"_Which makes you a liar as well!" The man turned to the crowd behind them. _

"_You see how easily Lucifer can enter our midst? This witch you see before you is an incarnate of evil and sin, and we shall listen to the Lord as to how to deal with such an evil. Exodus 22:18 says 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.' We must dispose of this creature, for it is the will of the lord our God." _

_Magnus was desperately trying to get the sparks in his fingers brighter. With adrenaline it should be up at any second. _

_The woman saw what he was doing. She whipped her cane across his cheek. _

"_How dare you use your horrible craft near children of God!" She bellowed shrilly. The children were yanked back by their mothers, who screamed at him._

"_Please, I've never hurt anyone!" He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he had to try. _

"_SILENCE!" It was the last word he heard before his head was struck once again and the world plunged into darkness._

* * *

"That's how they caught you?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

The whipping had occurred once he had waked up after being hit. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. It had gotten so much worse in a short amount of time.

Magnus's wounds were covered, stitched and bandaged now. Alec wished there was something he could do about his pain, but Tylenol didn't exactly work on him.

His face was cleared of any blood, but the blue and purple bruises stayed. There was nothing Alec could do to make those disappear.

They were stopped at a gas station, refilling the van. Everyone was outside of it, either in the convenient store itself or pumping the gas. Alec tucked his folded jacket under Magnus's head so he wasn't lying on the thin carpet anymore.

"Alec?" Magnus breathed. Alec took his hand.  
"I'm here. What do you need, baby?" He asked gently, wincing internally as he felt Magnus's hand shake.

"I n-need clothes. Pl-please, I d-don't want to be n-naked anymore," he said softly, shame in his eyes. Alec bit his lip to keep his sob back. He kissed Magnus's cheek.

"We'll get you clothes, baby, I promise. We'll get you clothes as soon as we can, okay?" He assured, smiling painfully. Magnus nodded, shutting his eyes again. The van doors slid open, making the injured warlock jump.

Jace handed Alec a water bottle and a small cup of soup, which he took gratefully.

Magnus stared at both longingly. Alec unscrewed the water bottle and tipped it into Magnus's mouth. He drank rapidly, desperately almost.

"Hey, hey, easy," Alec said, pulling it back. "No one's going to take it from you, Magnus. It's alright. Take it slow, alright?"

Magnus nodded slowly and drank at a slightly slower pace. Alec took it away a few minutes later when it was empty, looking worried again.

"Baby, when was the last time you had water?" He asked gently.

"H-how long was I gone?"

"Eight days," Alec breathed. Magnus looked surprised.

"It seemed like so much longer," he whispered. Alec's heart took another hit.

"Magnus," Jace said, looking down at him. "If you haven't had anything to drink for eight days, shouldn't you be-?"

"It takes much longer to kill a warlock than it does a mundane. Or Ne-Nephilim. That fire wo-would've ta-taken hours…" He shut his eyes, turning his face away, shivering.

"It's okay, Magnus, it's alright," Alec assured. Jace looked at him apologetically and turned back around.

Alec pressed the cup of soup to Magnus's lips, telling the ravenous warlock more than once to slow down.

"Easy, easy, baby, slow down," he said gently. "Easy…"

He set the empty cup down as Simon entered the van again, turning the key in the ignition.

"How much longer?" Alec asked.

"With traffic and toll booths, we're lookin' at another four hours," Simon said. Alec cursed under his breath and looked down at Magnus sadly.

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Jace said.

Simon peeled out of the parking lot.

"Oh," Clary said, turning around, handing Alec a pile of clothes. "I found those in the burn pile behind the church. They hadn't lit it yet."

"Thank you," Alec breathed. "Thank you so much." Clary smiled lightly before turning back around.

Alec slipped Magnus's boxers over his waist as carefully as he could without touching his burns. He gently lifted his torso, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Magnus hugged him, his face in his neck.

"Thank you…thank you…"

"Shh…" he laid Magnus back down, brushing his lank hair from his face. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Have you l-looked at Connecticut?" He asked, trying to smile through the agony Alec knew he was going through. "It-it's beautiful…and I w-was looking f-for something."

"What were you looking for?" Alec asked, holding his hand. Magnus pointed at his pants, which were in the corner behind Alec.

"Fr-front right p-pocket," he said weakly.

Alec reached inside. When he retracted his hand he was holding a wilted, bruised pink flower that fit in the palm of his hand. His favorite flower, one that was hard to find.

Alec closed his hand over the flower, shutting his eyes, a tear escaping to his cheek.

He lied down next to Magnus, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I l-love you too." He hugged Magnus close, caressing his cheek, soothing him when he whimpered in pain, knowing that this was far from over.

Tbc…

--More soon!--


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasse aux**** Sorcières****: Witch Hunt**

_So dark. So very, very dark. And cold. He missed Alec. He missed him so much it hurt. His stomach growled, his throat dried_

_He'd been beaten over and over and over again. His body ached from whippings and beatings he had received, one of which was with a crucifix. He lied on the floor, biting his lip in his current state of pain. He was worn down, weak, tired, and wishing it were all over. _

_The door opened, the bulb above his head illuminating in his eyes. He shut his eyes immediately, grunting and turning his face into the floor. _

_Someone grabbed a fistful of his hair, hauling him up to his knees. He hissed in pain, still squinting against the harsh light. _

"_You will now confess your sins," the man that had beaten him so many times before said. "You will confess, for it is the will of the Lord." Magnus glared at him._

"_I haven't listened to your God for eight hundred years. Why would I start listening now?" The man hit his face so hard it knocked him to the floor, causing him to hit his head._

"YOU BLASPHEMOUS HEATHEN!_" He bellowed. The two other men that were in the room undid his shackles and dragged him toward a large wooden table he hadn't noticed before. He shook his head, dizzy and trying to see straight. God, it all hurt._

_They threw him onto it, strapping down his wrists and his ankles, fastening a strap across his chest._

_He writhed weakly, trying to get away. He wished he had strength. He wished he could fight back. He wished he could feel Alec's warm arms wrapped around him. But wishes don't come true._

_The man stood next to him, his eyes hard. "I'm giving you one last chance, witch. Confess your sins." _

"_I w-will not confess to what has forsaken me my entire life," Magnus said as firmly as he could._

"_You will confess, witch. It is only a matter of time." The pliers he held in his hands closed around a black-painted nail, and pulled. _

_Magnus screamed as the nail was ripped away. _

"_AAAAGH! NO!" _

"_Confess!" _

"_No!" Another nail pulled. He screamed again, sweat breaking out on his face, muscles tensing and straining against the leather straps. "STOP, STOP! NOOO!" Tears welled in his eyes against his will. The nail was gone. Tears leaked down his cheeks._

Alec,_ he thought through the intense pain of the newly exposed skin. _Alec, help me. Help…please.

"_Confess! You confess your sins, demon," the man hissed. "Admit what you have done to defy God. Make an attempt to save your soul." _

_Magnus swallowed._

"_No," he said through gritted teeth._

_Another nail, gone. And another, and another. By the time the man stopped again, he only had four nails left. _

"_Confess, WITCH!" Magnus's breath was ragged, face soaked in sweat and tears, trembling violently, his breaking point almost reached. He'd been here for so long, why hadn't Alec come for him yet? Did he not want him anymore? "CONFESS!" Such pain, pain added to other bruises and welts. They struck his face. "_CONFESS YOU SPAWN OF SATAN!!_" He couldn't…he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe they would leave him alone until it was time for him to die. Yes…that'd be nice. _

I'm sorry, Alec. I love you.

"_I h-have denied God," he croaked. "I-I have committed heresy, w-witchcraft…and…and…" He shut his eyes. He was backhanded once more. He whimpered and turned his face away._

"'_A male shall not lie with a male as with a woman.'"_

_The man simply stared at him for a moment before walking away and whispering to on of the other men._

_Magnus shut his eyes, crying._

"_Alec," he breathed. "I'm so sorry, Alexander…please, help me." _

_The straps holding him down were undone. His hair was yanked yet again as he was thrown to the ground. They hauled him to the other side of the room and dropped him in front of a tub of water. Holy water._

_It wouldn't hurt him, not in the way it would Vampires, but it would still hurt._

"_No," he shook his head. "No, please. Please no." _

"_You will be cleansed, heathen. The demons in you will be driven out," he grabbed the nape of the warlock's neck. _

_Magnus looked down at the water, his heart hammering hard in his chest. _

"_Please, please no, please!" His face was shoved under the water, filling his ears and drowning out all sound, sending him into a vacuum. He screamed, but all that was heard was the bubbles rising to the surface. His chest started to ached, getting tighter and tighter, making him panic. _

_He was pulled out of the water, coughing and gasping and gagging. He was sobbed back under. And again. And again. And again. _

"_Please!" He choked, his lungs at the point of bursting. "Please, no more! No more! Please…" he sobbed, gasping raggedly for air. He cried harder when he was pushed under again. They held him down longer than any of the times before. The bubbles came slower as the fight slowly left his body, along with his life. Just as the edges of his vision were turning black, oxygen reaching his lungs._

_They strapped him to the table again. Magnus coughed hard, shaking in the cold._

"_N-no more. No more…please," he whimpered. The man looked down at him, hate in his eyes._

"_Don't you dare beg for mercy, witch!" He spat. "You don't deserve it." He swallowed hard, tears in his eyes._

"_I've never hurt anyone…p-please, I never- AH!" He couldn't take another punch. His face was already so mutilated with black and blue bruises, the split on the bridge of his nose, his lip and his cheekbone. His eye was black and swollen and the rest of his body hurt. He just couldn't take anymore. But more was still coming._

"_Now you must repent, demon," the man said. The cloth around his waist was untied and taken away. Magnus shook harder, scared and now humiliated. _

"_Pl-please," he begged. "Don't h-hurt me. P-please." The man reached across the table, handing a cattle prod to one of the others, who was grinning horribly at him. _

"_Repent for your sins. Beg God for forgiveness for what you have done," he said calmly. _

_Magnus looked up. He'd never had any faith before. But he was at his wits end. He couldn't take anymore. And for the first time in 800 years, Magnus Bane prayed._

"_God," he whispered, pride shattering as he gave into these horrible men. He shut his eyes. "Please, God…forgive me. Forgive me for what I have done. Forgive me for denying you. Forgive me f-for my practice of witchcraft," he started to cry, tears falling from pained blood-shot eyes. _

_The man nodded to the one with the cattle prod, who brought the instrument close to his neck._

"_You're not finished, demon."_

_The man wanted him to repent for his sexuality. He wanted him to beg God for loving Alec. He saw that face, remembered that feeling when they kissed, the way he said his name, that cute way he bit his lip when he was nervous, the pounding of his heart against his chest when they made love. No. He would not beg anyone to forgive him for loving that boy. He loved him so much. So very much. No amount of pain could make him do that. _

"_No," he breathed. "I will not ask God to forgive love. I won't, no matter what you do to me." _

"_Have it your way, then." The cattle prod traveled lower, guided by the other man's hand._

_Magnus sobbed lightly, body shaking as he waited for the agony._

"_If you do not wish to repent for the sin, then we will punish you for it in our Lord's stead." The warlock whimpered as the instrument came ever closer to sensitive skin. _

"_Alec…" He shut his eyes, thinking of his face, bracing himself._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_"

* * *

"Magnus! Baby, wake up!" Alec urged softly, brushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face. Magnus was whimpering incoherently in his sleep, crying softly and whispering his name.

"Alec…Alec…" he sobbed. "Alec…help…help me!"

"Shh, open your eyes, baby. Wake up, wake up, come back to me. It's not real, it's just a dream, shh…" Magnus's eyes flashed open, gasping raggedly and sobbing heavily. "Shh, sh, hush, hush, it's alright, baby. You're alright."

Magnus snuggled closer to him, burying his face in his chest.

"Alec," he choked. "Oh god, Alexander…"

"Shh, sh, shhh, I'm here, I'm here…it's over, Magnus. You're safe now."

"I w-wanna go ho-home." The burning in his legs was horrible, the agony coursing through his body made it hard to think. He just wanted this misery to end. He wanted to rest.

"We're here, baby," Alec whispered, mouth next to his ear. He kissed his cheek. "We're here. It's okay."

--Aww--


	5. Chapter 5

--Rating this chap **M** just in case. You have been forewarned :D--

**Chasse aux**** Sorcières****: Witch Hunt**

Magnus felt so light. It scared Alec at how much less he seemed to weigh. He had expected a burden when he lifted Magnus from the back of the van, but he found none. He half-carried, half-dragged Magnus toward his apartment. Jace came up on the other side, slinging Magnus's other arm over his shoulder, helping Alec.

They each tried to be as gentle as they could, not wanting to hurt him.

Magnus shut his eyes, whimpering as the Shadowhunters' legs bumped his burns.

"It's okay, Magnus," Alec assured. "It's okay, we're almost there."

Alec was sure that the stairs would kill them, or at least Magnus.

"Okay, okay, baby, this is gonna hurt, alright?" He said softly. The warlock nodded.

"Okay," he croaked. Alec looked at Jace, jaw set, and nodded. Jace nodded back and the two started the long journey up the stairs.

It did hurt. It hurt very much. But what kept Magnus from screaming bloody murder and losing his mind over the immense amount of pain was Alec's gentle voice in his ear and his soft grip on his hand. His warmth was enough.

It took decades to get to the door of the loft. It took even longer to get him inside and on his bed.

"Thank you," Alec said. Jace nodded.

"We're gonna stay outside in case those assholes followed us," he said, anger in his voice. He gave Magnus a sympathetic look that the warlock didn't see before leaving the room.

Alec sat down next to his warlock, stroking his bruised cheek. Magnus shut his eyes and leaned into his caress.

"Alec," he groaned.

"I'm here," Alec assured. "I'm here, baby. Is…is there anything I can do for you? Is there something I can give you that'll heal you?" Magnus shook his head.

"Used th-the last of it…weeks ag-ago," he said hoarsely. Alec bit his lop, thinking.

"Well, can you, can you show me how to make some, I-"

"T-takes months," he breathed. Tears welled in Alec's eyes as his mind searched for some sort of answer. There had to be a way to relieve some of his pain. Magnus made an attempt to smile and lifted a shaking hand, touching his cheek. "I'll b-be alright, Al-Alexander," he whispered before breaking into another coughing fit. Alec winced. Magnus shut his eyes, swallowing hard.

"I'll be right back, baby," Alec said, squeezing his hand. "I'll be right back to you, I promise." Magnus's weak grip refused to let Alec go, but he slipped through his fingers anyway.

Alec hurriedly ran into the bathroom, grabbing gauze and alcohol swabs. He rushed into the kitchen, snatching a bottle of water from the fridge and bolted back into the bedroom. He opened his dresser, grabbing clothes.

He sat back down on the bed, setting everything but the clothes on the night stand. He tenderly rewrapped the burns on Magnus's legs. He bandaged the raw skin on his wrists from shackles and leather straps. He put band-aids on his nail-stripped fingertips, kissing his hand once he was done.

"Shh, almost done, almost done, baby."

He dabbed the cuts and scrapes on his knees, his arms and his face. Magnus whimpered, tears slipping from under closed lids. Alec touched his cheek, fingers combing his hair back.

"What else hurts, baby?" He asked softly.

"M-my back," Magnus whimpered. Alec bit his lip again and carefully turned him over. He gasped.

Bright, swollen welts slashed back and forth on his back in a shapeless pattern, some still bleeding. "Baby…" He breathed sadly. He gingerly touched his back, horror in his eyes. Magnus yelped and jerked away. "I'm sorry!" Alec exclaimed, taking his hand away immediately. "I'm sorry, shh…" He rubbed the back of his head. He did what he could for the wounds and –with Magnus's consent- rolled him back over.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I-"

"You're he-helping me, d-darling. Th-thank you." Before Alec could respond a vicious wave of pain took him over, making him cry out and shut his eyes.

"Shh…what else hurts?" Alec stroked his cheek. "It's okay. What else hurts?" Magnus sobbed softly, eyes suddenly ashamed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong, baby?" Alec asked, cradling his face in his hands. "Talk to me, baby, tell me what hurts. Tell me what's wrong."

"Alec," he took a shuddering breath. "I di-didn't mean to. I d-didn't want to. I'm s-s-so sorry. I'm so-sorry. I love y-you."

"I love you too," Alec said kissing him gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

_His arms were shackled above his head, body trembling against the cold stone of the wall behind him. He wished they would've at least given him the cloth back. He hated being this vulnerable and exposed with these people around. Horrible pain pulsated from his groin, after-effects of the cattle prod. He sobbed softly from the agony in the darkness. _

_The door opened and he cried harder, shutting his eyes tight against the harsh light that assaulted his eyes. _

"_Look at me, heathen." A rough hand grabbed his injured face. He yelped and opened his eyes, staring at the man that had tortured him past his breaking point. _

_The man grinned. "I have broken you, witch. I have made you see the error of your sinful ways. "Do you know what that means for you?" Magnus simply stared at him, teary eyed. The man's smile broadened. "It means that it is time for you to be sent to where you belong. It is time you are cast into Hell, heathen." _

_Alec's face flashed in front of his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful face. He would never see that face again. He would never kiss those lips or feel those arms around him. Never again. Tears trickled down his cheeks, not in fear of death, but the pain in his heart of never seeing Alec again. _

"_Do you fear the fires of Hell, witch?" He shook his head. He wasn't afraid. The man slapped him. He yelped and jerked away, his cheek throbbing. "Do not add lying to your list of sins. You're afraid to die, aren't you? You do not wish to die, do you?" Magnus shook his head. The man smiled again. "I can show you mercy. I can let you leave this place."_

_Magnus was confused. Very, very confused. _

"_But I will only let you go if you do as I ask." There was only reason Magnus would do anything this man said. It would be a chance that he might get to be with the boy he loved so much._

_He didn't want to leave Alec alone. What if he died and he never knew what happened? Would he think he was missing? Or would he think he left? _No, _he thought, shaking his head lightly. _I would never leave him, never! He knows that…doesn't he?_ It broke his heart to think of Alec's face, utterly shattered, cheeks soaked in tears, eyes red and swollen, calling his name in sheer agony, chest heaving, screaming at the Heavens simply asking why. _

"_What do you want me to do?" He croaked, his throat so dry he could barely speak at all, feeling as if it were on fire._

_The man raised his hand and he immediately flinched away. But he didn't hit him. On the contrary, he gently touched his face, pushing his lank hair behind his ear, fingertips brushing his neck. _

_Magnus grunted and pulled away but the man followed him. He touched his lips and his chest, looking as if he was enjoying himself._

"_Let me have my way with you. Just once, and I will set you free," he said quietly. "These unholy urges, damning as they may be, are too strong to be ignored. And you, while a filthy disgusting thing on the inside, are," his hand traveled down his chest. "Quite attractive." _

_Magnus stared at the man for a moment, taken aback by what he had just heard. _

_He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would not betray Alec like this. "No," he rasped. "I won't. I w-will not add adultery to my l-list of sins." _

_The man glared at him, his eyes murderous. He undid the shackles around his wrists, making him fall heavily to the hard ground. _

_The warlock cried out, trembling and too weak to move._

_The man grabbed his hair, dragging him toward the wooden table._

"_No!" Magnus begged. "No, No, please!" His arms and legs were strapped down. He tried to fight, but he just wasn't strong enough. The man climbed on top of him._

"_No! NO! Don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME! ALEEC!" _

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Alec," Magnus sobbed, body shaking. "I'm so-so sorry. H-he made me. Pl-lease Alexander, for-forgive me." Alec held him tight, tears in his eyes.

"Don't apologize, baby. Don't be sorry for anything. It's not your fault, okay?" He said shakily.

"I-I'm sorry," Magnus cried so hard he broke into a coughing fit, his chest and throat aching. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't," Alec said firmly, shaking his head and looking in Magnus's wounded eyes. "Don't, Magnus. You did _nothing_ wrong, okay? I promise you this is not your fault."

"H-he made me," Magnus sobbed, eyes pleading. "I di-didn't w-want to, Alec."

"Magnus, stop. Stop it now. It's okay, baby. It's alright." He kissed him, unable to stop his own tears. Hate bubbled in his stomach for the man that violated the man he loved, the poor, broken man that was sobbing in his arms. God, he was totally shattered.

This didn't seem real. No one could hurt Magnus. Magnus didn't get hurt. Magnus always protected him, even when he was injured he would protect him, shrug off the injury and smile.

Not now. Now he felt so fragile, so small, like the child whose face he bore. He kissed his face, hugging him close.

"Shh, it's alright, baby. I've got you, I've got you, shh…"

"Alec." He'd never heard his voice so strangled, so full of sadness and fear and desperation.

"I'm here, I'm here. What do you want me to do, baby? What do you need?"

"H-hold me," Magnus begged. "Pl-please, Alec, hold m-me."

"Okay," Alec said, reflexively squeezing him tighter and stroking his hair. "I'll hold you. I'll hold you forever if that's what it takes. I love you. I love you so much, baby. And I'll do whatever you need to get better, okay?" Magnus winced, breath hitching in his chest, grunting in pain. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to help heal you," he said sadly.

Magnus kissed Alec with shaking lips.

"Y-you can heal m-me better th-than any m-medicine, Al-Alexander."

--Poor thing :( More soon!--


	6. Chapter 6

**Chasse aux**** Sorcières****: Witch Hunt**

_He was lying on the ground, trembling, whimpering, crying. He felt so dirty. Alec wouldn't want him now. Not when he was this disgusting._

_He huddled against the wall, eyes closed in the pitch black room, sobbing softly._

_The door opened and the light clicked on. He whimpered and curled into a tighter call._

_"Open you eyes, witch," an unfamiliar voice barked. Magnus jumped and did as he was told._

_It was the man who held the cattle prod. The man with the horrible smile. He had a bowl in his hand. He grinned at him and set it down._

_"Are you thirsty, witch?" He asked. Magnus nodded. "Come get it."_

_Magnus's throat was unbelievably dry. It was sandpaper being struck by a match every time he swallowed. So dry…_

_The man slid the bowl across the floor using his boot, still grinning horribly._

_The warlock's hands were bound behind his back, tight. The only way he'd be able to drink was…was like an animal. He shut his eyes, bowing his head and sobbing ever so quietly._

_"Go on," the man chuckled, "drink like the dog you are."_

_Magnus swallowed whatever pride and dignity he had left and leaned over the bowl, drinking as best as he could. He didn't see the man's shoe rear back, ready to strike. It hit the bowl, sending the edge into the warlock's jugular, water splashing into his face, making him choke more._

_"Hey!" Another voice snapped. Magnus continued to cry and cough, humiliated._

_"Malachi, get out."_

_"But, I-"_

_"Zachariah requests that you see him immediately. Leave the witch to me." Magnus looked up at the new presence. It was the other man. Not the one that had tortured and raped him, the one who had merely drug him around or held him when called for. He may not have done much, hut Magnus still feared him._

_Malachi left in a huff, disappointed he didn't get to torment the hell-spawn any longer._

_Magnus shut his eyes again, trembling horribly in fear._

_The man knelt down next to him; Magnus flinched away, whimpering._

_"Please," he begged, "please, please don't hurt me. Don't hurt m-me, please. J-Just let me die." The man gently touched his face, kindness in his eyes that Magnus didn't see._

_"Hey, hey, it's alright. Shh…" he soothed. Magnus let his eyes open. The man above him looked at him sadly, his eyes pained, sympathetic and guilty. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear to everything I hold sacred." Magnus relaxed ever so slightly. "What's your name?"_

_"M-Magnus," he trembled, confused._

_"I'm Jeremiah," he said, smiling lightly. He took out a flask that was at his hip, unscrewing the cap. "Here." He cautiously brought it to the warlock's lips. "It's just water. It's okay."_

_Magnus drank hungrily until every drop was gone, and even then it wasn't enough._

_"W-why are you doing this?" He asked. "Why are you helping m-me?" Jeremiah frowned._

_"Because this…this isn't God's will. This is not what He wants. Murder is never right. Neither is torturing you like this. That's up to Him. And you…you're just a child." Magnus laughed ruefully and shut his eyes._

_"N-no I'm not. I'm 800 years old." Jeremiah's eyes grew._

_"But…but you look so…so young." The two were silent for a moment –save Magnus's ragged breathing- until Jeremiah spoke again._

_"You've never used Magic to hurt anyone, have you?" He asked._

_"No," Magnus rasped, shaking his head rapidly. "Never o-on a human. N-not on purpose." He nodded, coming to a decision._

_"Okay, okay, I'm going to help you," he said quietly. "Is there someone, anyone I can call to help you?"_

_"Alec," Magnus choked. "Alec, please." He started to cry again._

_"Hey, hey, shh…it's okay," Jeremiah assured, gently rubbing the back of his head._

_"I j-just want to s-see him again," the warlock sobbed._

_"You will," Jeremiah swore. "You will if it's the last thing I do. I…I don't agree with it, but God does not punish us for love." Magnus continued to cry, nearly broken beyond repair._

_Jeremiah looked at the weeping creature with a child's face, his heart aching._

_He stood and walked to the other side of the room, picking up the tattered cloth that had been discarded a few days ago. He went back to Magnus, carefully lifting his waist to tie it again._

_Magnus whimpered in pain, his bruised hips screaming when he touched them._

_"Ow," he moaned, tears soaking his cheeks._

_Jeremiah's brow creased and he looked to see what he had hurt. He saw the black and blue bruises that covered his hips, the blood on his legs and the small pool of it on the concrete._

_"Oh, oh good God," he breathed. "Who did this to you?" Magnus shut his eyes, whimpering. That alone gave Jeremiah his answer._

_"Alright, alright. It's okay." He finished tying the cloth, giving Magnus at least a little dignity back. "I'll be back later, alright? I promise."_

_"Please," Magnus choked when Jeremiah stood._

_"I'll be back. I promise I'll be back." He left reluctantly, wincing internally at the tiny sobs that reached his ears as he shut off the light and closed the door._

* * *

"He called me," Alec said. "He called me. That's how we found you. He told me where you were." Magnus sobbed into Alec's chest.

"Th-they killed him," he choked. "B-because of m-me."

* * *

_Jeremiah opened the door, flicking on the light, desperate to get to the warlock. He hadn't been able to be here for two whole days, and he'd heard screaming a few hours before. Horrible, bloodcurdling screams. And when those screams stopped, he found Magnus's phone. He found Alec's name and dialed, giving details to the hysterical boy on the other end. Magnus would be safe soon. That's why he was here, to tell Magnus that it would all be over soon._

_But the sight his eyes met made him gasp aloud._

_Magnus's arms were shackled above his head, a dirty handkerchief tied around his mouth. Duct tape covered his eyes, and the rest of him was drenched in blood, trembling violently._

_"Magnus!" He ran forward, taking the gag out of his mouth, shushing his frantic whimpers._

_"Shh, sh, shh, it's alright. It's okay. It's me. It's Jeremiah, it's alright!" He carefully pulled the tape from wounded eyes. "It's okay." He cupped his neck, thumbing his cheek in a soothing gesture._

_Magnus cried into his hand._

_"I told you I'd be back," he said._

_"It hurts," Magnus moaned. "It hurts."_

_"Shh…I know. I know. It'll be okay soon. You're gonna get out of here really soon, okay? It's alright."_

_Footsteps echoed through the open door._

_Jeremiah's eyes grew with Magnus's. He thought quickly for a solution. And when he found one, he regretted thinking of it, but it was all they had._

_"I'm so sorry about this. I'm so sorry. I don't mean any of it, alright?" He swiftly put the gag back in his mouth. Magnus sobbed into it, not fully understanding what was happening, his eyes pleading. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."_

_The tape covered the warlock's teary eyes again. He moaned into the rag, begging words lost in the fabric. Jeremiah hesitated, but he had to. He had to or they'd kill Magnus earlier than planned. Only by a few hours, but he needed that time._

_He backhanded him just as three men entered the room._

_Magnus squealed in pain, sobbing into the horrible rag. Jeremiah hit him again, his heart twisting as he did so. Magnus cried out again, shaking his head._

_"No, no!" He whimpered._

_"You can cut the act, Jeremiah," a voice that chilled Magnus to the core said. "There is no need to hurt your little pet any longer."_

_Jeremiah froze, but only for a moment. He turned, standing in front of the battered warlock, shielding him._

_"You know this is wrong," he said darkly._

_"There is nothing wrong with destroying this, this abomination. It's nothing but a monster."_

_"You're the monster, Zachariah! After, after what you did to him…"_

_"And what would that be?" He grinned._

_"You know what you did," Jeremiah growled. "What you did was far more damning than anything he's ever done."`_

_"What is he talking about?" Malachi asked, looking at Zachariah. Magnus whimpered on._

_"He's trying to blame me for his sin."_

_"Don't you dare lie about what you did!" Jeremiah yelled, glowering at him. "You raped him! Who's the unholy demon now?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO AN INNOCENT BOY?!" Malachi and the other man, Jordan, looked at their leader, confused._

_Zachariah smiled calmly. "Do not listen to these lies. The hell-spawn id far from innocent. And as for these horrible accusations, I believe that he is putting his own sins on me. Is that it, Jeremiah? Was it really you that raped this heathen?" Zachariah circled him. Magnus shook his head, sobbing, but it was short lived. He grabbed the warlock's face to stop him. "What kind of spell did you put on him, witch?!" He slapped him. "TELL ME!" He yanked the rag out of his mouth._

_"I, I didn't d-d-do any-anything," Magnus coughed, breathing raggedly. Another slap across a tear-stained cheek._

_"LIAR!" Zachariah shoved the rag in his mouth and spun around, putting on quite a show for his followers. "Hold him," he barked, looking at Jeremiah._

_Malachi and Jordan only hesitated for a moment before grabbing Jeremiah's arms and holding him fast._

_"He has had a spell cast on him by this witch," he said._

_"No, no I'm more lucid than I have been in a long time! YOU'RE THE MONSTER HERE, NOT HIM!" Zachariah shook his head._

_"I should've known you were vulnerable when your son was discovered for what he was. We should have shown you mercy and disposed of you then. And now I see that is what we must do. Because of this witch." He tore the tape from Magnus's eyes, making him cry out. He shook his head, screaming, begging, pleading into the rag._

_"HURT ME!" Magnus screamed incoherently. "DON'T HURT HIM, HURT ME, PLEASE!"_

_Zachariah took a revolver from inside his jacket, pointing it directly at Jeremiah's face. "I will show you mercy, Jeremiah. I will save you from this witch's grasp, and I will avenge you by burning it."_

_Magnus shrieked and screamed, begging for this madness to end._

_Jeremiah looked over at him, knowing that he would be safe soon enough. He smiled at the thought, at Magnus, and gave a small wink._

_When the gun sounded Magnus froze, his eyes wide and scared. He went limp in the chains, sobbing hard, shaking his head._

_"No…nohoh, oh god…please…no…" Malachi and Jordan dragged Jeremiah's limp and lifeless body out of the room._

_"You see what you have done? You see what kind of agony that you've caused?" Zachariah whispered, mouth next to Magnus's ear. Magnus shuddered. The tape was put back over his eyes. He whimpered when Zachariah touched his cheek and his chest. "You'd better consider yourself lucky. Being a man of faith, it's the closest you'll ever get to God." He kissed his trembling cheek and turned to leave._

_"You die on the holy hour, heathen. Enjoy your last hours on Earth."_

* * *

Alec knew the rest. And he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear that the gag was taken from his mouth so they could hear him scream and the tape was taken from his eyes so he could see the faces of the holy before he faced the fires of Hell.

He wanted to hold Magnus. He wanted to hold him forever until he was his usual self again. God, he was so strong. So very strong. He knew one thing; he was going to kill Zachariah with his bare hands. He'd never been so angry and so hurt at the same time.

Magnus's helpless eyes looked back at him, wounded and needing him so desperately.

"It'll get better soon," he swore, kissing him softly. "I promise. It will."

He held Magnus all night, soothing his nightmares and tears, assuring he was there when he called his name.

"Alec, oh Alec, help me."

"I'm here. I'm right here, Magnus, it's alright. You're safe. It's okay. Shh…" Magnus cried into his neck.

"Don't leave me." Alec kissed him again, wiping tears away.

"Never. I'll always be there for you, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chassé**** aux Sorcières : ****Witch Hunt**

Magnus was fine. It had taken about a week, but he was okay. His bruises had faded to yellow, the cuts healing slowly, burn pain almost gone

He'd put a type of cream on the smaller gashes and distorted tissue on his legs. Alec watched in amazement as they completely disappeared.

"The wounds have to be small and a few days old for this to work," he had explained, applying it to a nasty scrape on his cheek. "There's no way in hell I'm letting this scar," He was mumbling more to himself than to Alec now. "That son of a bitch can take a lot from me, but damn it, my boyfriend will still find me attractive."

He'd thanked Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon sincerely, but still managed to smirk and make fun of Jace with ease.

He was just fine, until he and Alec were alone at night.

He'd curl against him, burying his face in his chest, his character changing from strong, confident, snarky and cool self to the meek lamb he'd been when Alec took him from that horrible place. He would wake in the night, screaming, crying and begging.

Some nights he would whimper through no matter what Alec did. Others he wouldn't sleep at all.

But Alec swore to be there, whether it was a "DON'T TOUCH ME!" night –which were apologized profusely the next morning- or a "Please, Alec, don't let go. Please, please don't let gohoh…" –Which were thanked for quietly the next morning- night.

Alec held his anger at bay, For Magnus's sake. His burning hate for the man that had done this to him, that haunted him so made him want to break everything in sight and crush the man's throat with his bare hands. But one look at those bright eyes, yearning for him just to be close to him, or to hold him and tell him it was alright, or that he couldn't hurt him anymore told him that he had to stay calm and be there for him.

However, an instance of Magnus's mind still torturing sent him over the edge.

It happened about three weeks after the main incident. Magnus had gone to sleep peacefully, not hugging Alec as tight as some nights and fell asleep quickly, which he was so very grateful for.

He woke for reasons unknown at about three a.m. Perhaps he just sensed that something was wrong. His theory was confirmed when he saw that Magnus wasn't next to him.

"Magnus?" He asked black air. "Magnus, where are you?" He stood, looking around in the darkness. Once he was satisfied his warlock was nowhere inside he stepped into the living room, calling his name again as he looked into it and the kitchen. Something made him glace at the bathroom door, and when he saw steam billowing from underneath it as thick as fog his heart gained speed.

Fear filled him as he reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly. Hot air filled his lungs instantly, a bad feeling spreading like a disease through his body. He coughed, his hands trying to beat the steam away from his face so he could see properly.

"Magnus?" Water ran loudly, making Alec wonder why he'd slept through it. As he got closer, he heard whimpering and heavy sobs.

That sent his heart into overdrive and he rushed forward, sliding on his knees and reaching the tub. He looked at Magnus, and his heart stopped, time going with it.

Every inch of skin that he could see was bright red and raw. The warlock was scrubbing his arms and chest so hard they were bleeding, smearing it everywhere. He was crying hard enough to make himself go hoarse and the water that made Alec's hand retract by barely touching it fell around him. Time returned to normal speed again.

"MAGNUS!" Alec lunged forward, turning the searing water off and tried to get his attention. "_MAGNUS, MAGNUS, STOP!_" He wrapped his arms around his chest, preventing the horrible scrubbing. Magnus fought against him sobbing.

"Please, please!" He begged. "Let go, let me go!"

"Magnus, shh…listen, stop it. Stop hurting yourself. Stop it!" He held his weakened lover fast, making sure he couldn't get away from him. His heart wrenched when he felt him trembling underneath his grip.

"Alec…" Magnus choked, looking up at him, his lips shaking. "I c-can't get him o-off, Alec. I c-can't get him off."

That pain. That awful, gut-wrenching pain so blatant on his naked face, his vulnerability thrown out for all the world to see right there in front of him broke his heart worse than anything thus far.

"You will," Alec assured quietly, loosening his grip on his arms, cradling that tear and bloodstained face in between his hands. "You will, baby. It's just gonna take some time, alright? I promise, you'll get him off."

"I f-feel so di-dirty," he sobbed. Alec nodded.

"I know. I know, baby. It's not your fault. And it'll get better, I promise." He kissed his lips and his cheeks. Goosebumps rose under his fingertips and Magnus whimpered in pain, his raw skin contracting painfully as the bumps formed.

Alec acted quickly and wrapped a towel around his quivering shoulders.

"I've got you, baby, c'mere," he hugged him close, combing his wet hair out of his face. "C'mon, baby. I'm gonna take care of you alright?"

He did. He subsided the bleeding as much as he could , wrapping the wounds and getting him warm. He held him all night, wiping away his tears and smeared eyeliner from around his eyes.

"Shh…it's alright, baby. It's gonna be alright. Shh…it's okay."

He made his decision that night. The man that did this wasn't getting away with it. Not anymore. He couldn't take it. He was so angry he…he didn't know what he would do. But he was going to pay, and pay dearly for what he'd done to Magnus.

* * *

Magnus was attending to some business. Alec was at the Institute, ready to leave. But he had to get there and back fast. Which meant he had to talk to Clary. He'd have to tell her what he was going to do.

"Alec, what's wrong?" She asked when he walked into the library. He glanced at Jace standing beside her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, looking in her eyes and ignoring Jace's pressing gaze.

"Alec," he said slowly, as if he suspected him of something. "What's going on?" Alec sighed, having no choice but to look at him.

"I need Clary to draw me a portal," he said. Jace frowned.

"To where?" He asked, eyes worried. Clary looked between them, wondering what she should do.

"To…Connecticut," he confessed.

"Alec, what are you gonna do?" Jace demanded. Alec didn't answer. "Alec, you can't-"

"I'll do it," Clary said. Jace looked at her incredulously. She looked at Alec. "I'll do it."

"Clary, do you-"

"What if Magnus were me? Huh? What would you be doing right now? You wouldn't be doing what he is, I know that. Because the guy would already be dead, wouldn't he?" She said pointedly. Jace sighed.

"Alright. Alright, you win," he surrendered.

"C'mon, Alec," Clary said, heading for the door, drawing and activating her stele and starting to draw the rune.

"If Magnus asks where I am, you don't know," Alec mumbled. Jace nodded. He turned to Clary. "I'll call you when I need to come back." She nodded, drawing the last line. The portal appeared, much more stable than her previous ones, as she'd had practice.

Alec took a deep breath, his hatred and love motivating him. And he went.

* * *

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!_" CRACK! His fist collided with flesh yet again. CRACK! "_DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?_" He was screaming, beating the very life out of this man's face, taking out every ounce of rage he had.

"_HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" _Alec hit him over and over and over again, harder and harder, only getting angrier when he begged.

"_YOU DIDN'T STOP WHEN HE BEGGED YOU! WHY SHOULD I STOP? WHY SHOULD I?_" He was going to kill him. Good. He wanted to. He wanted this man to die for what he had done.

"_YOU DARE CALL HIM A SINNER AFTER WHAT YOU DID? YOU THINK GOD FORGIVES A RAPIST?_" He screamed. Again, again, again and again he struck him.

"Alec, ALEC!" A hand grabbed his fist, closing over it. He looked up into those eyes. "Stop, stop it!"

Magnus ignored the horrible fear he had for the bloodied man behind him and focused on the tear-filled eyes in front of him. "No more. No more, alright?"

"He…what he did to you," Alec breathed shakily. "He deserves it. He deserves it."

"Not like this, Alexander." He hugged him, trying to keep his own body from trembling.

Alec noticed. He looked up at him, then at the man behind him.

"Alec, can… can we go?" He asked quietly. Alec nodded, taking his hand and walking away.

"That's right!" Zachariah spat through a bloodied mouth. "Listen to your witch and leave. You little faggot!"

Magnus froze. He didn't…he didn't just say that…he did not just say that to Alec. Hate that welled in his stomach and went to the lightning in his hands so fast he couldn't control it. He spun around, hate etched in every line on his face.

"YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WITCH MEANS?" He screamed. Before Zachariah fully understood what was happening, Magnus's hands flew out and he struck him square in the chest, the blinding light filling the whole room.

Zachariah went limp and the light died. Magnus fell to his knees, exhausted and shaking harder.

Alec knelt down next to him, glancing at Zachariah. "Magnus, are you okay?" Magnus nodded and grinned.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah I am. I feel good." Alec smiled back, but not sure why he was.

"Is…is he..?"

"No. And if someone finds him in time he won't be," he looked at Alec, his wounded eyes back again. "No one talks to you like that. Ever." Alec shook his head.

"I come here to protect you, and you protect me," he whispered.

"I still need you," Magnus said so quietly he hardly heard him. Alec held him, kissing his temple.

"Let's go home."

--There ya go, icaughtkira. Long too :) More soon!--


	8. Chapter 8

**Chassé aux Sorcières: Witch Hunt**

Alec lied down next to Magnus, ready to sleep. He looked at the man lying next to him and smiled.

Magnus had his eyes closed, breathing slowly. His arm was behind his head, the blankets at his waist, moonlight glinting off of the muscles on his bare chest. He reached out to him, gingerly touching his chest and his stomach. Magnus smiled and jerked away.

"Stop it," he giggled, "that tickles." Alec smiled, moving his hands to his face, stroking the warlock's cheek, getting glitter on his fingers.

"I love you," he whispered, gazing into iridescent green eyes that made his heart flutter every time he saw them. Magnus leaned his face against Alec's forehead, smiling lightly.

"I love you too." This was one of those moments, Alec could feel it. And he'd been away from those lips for far too long. He pressed his lips to the full ones Magnus had to offer, cradling his face. His kiss sent chills through Magnus's body. His hands went to Alec's waist, holding him even closer.

The kisses deepened. Alec's fingers tangled in Magnus's gelled hair. He could smell the faint scent of lilac from his body wash on his skin, the musk of his cologne on his neck and the slight burn of sulfur on his fingers.

"Mmn," he moaned against his lips, deepening the kiss further. They broke free of each other, gasping, cheeks and noses brushing, eyes boring into each other.

They wanted each other, they wanted each other bad. Alec waited for Magnus to take the lead, as he always did. Alec loved it. The feel of those arms around him, eyes above him, touching him so gently.

But if Magnus wanted it this way, it was alright.

He slid over him, stroking his cheek and kissing him again, cupping his neck. Magnus put his hands on his back and in his hair, wanting him closer.

Alec yanked his shirt over his head, shutting his eyes when Magnus touched his bare skin. He leaned back down, kissing him deeply. His hands went to Magnus's waist, on the waistline of his boxers. His heart pounded at the thought of what was about to happen. He was lost in Magnus's lips, as blissful as ever. Magnus shimmied out of his shorts with the help of Alec's hands.

His own hands gripped Alec's holey and faded sweat pants, tensed, knuckles white. Alec's gentle hands gripped his hips, thumbing his tanned skin.

It was at that time that Magnus started to tremble. Alec didn't notice at first. He kissed his neck slowly, deeply, wanting this moment to last.

Magnus tried to focus on just how good Alec's lips felt. How amazing it was to be blessed with his touch.

But flashes of calloused hands, laughter, a horrible, horrible mouth and tongue touching him all over wouldn't let him. Trying to remember that these were Alec's hands, hands that he loved more than anything and not His was almost impossible.

He was lucid enough to want the rest of Alec's clothes off. He pulled impatiently at the waistbands of his sweats and boxers.

"Alec," he almost whined. Alec swallowed hard, as cute as ever, and pulled off the remainder of his clothes.

_Don't be scared, don't be scared…_ he told himself repeatedly. It didn't seem to work.

Alec was kissing him again, his lips, his neck and his chest. He started to shake harder, those memories impossible to shoo away. It was almost like he was there again, strapped down, helpless.

Out of sheer reflex, when Alec squeezed his hip again he whimpered.

That's when Alec noticed. He saw past his own pounding heart and looked down at him.

Magnus's eyes were shut tight, his face turned into the pillow, his arms were at his sides, hands clenched into fists, his whole body tensed. He looked so scared and vulnerable. He felt him shaking underneath him. He realized then what he had done.

He took his hands away from his hips as quickly as he could, remembering the bruises that had been there before.

"Magnus," he touched his face, thumbing his cheek. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Magnus looked up at him, tears of shame in his eyes.

"We can stop," Alec assured, nodding. "We can stop right now if you want to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"No," Magnus shook his head, swallowing hard to make the tears go away. "No I want to forget. I want to forget how…how it felt. I want to remember you," he breathed. He kissed Alec softly with shaking lips. "I want to feel you, Alexander. Help me remember, please."

Alec couldn't deny him that. He kissed him as slowly and as gently as he could muster. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, holding him tenderly, just as he held him. He carefully parted the warlock's lips, his tongue sliding in slowly and tangling with his.

Magnus moaned so quietly it was almost inaudible. Alec kissed his neck with full knowledge of the bright and brazen hickey that would be there in the morning. His hands traveled over soft skin, lips making way for teeth on his neck as he grazed the skin that resided there. Magnus keened, fingers searching for purchase until they wrapped in the dark silk that was Alec's hair.

"Harder," he breathed. Alec bit harder, just a little. Magnus moaned softly, arcing off the bed and into Alec's body.

Alec echoed the sound, being cut off by eager lips. Alec looked into Magnus's eyes, making sure he was here, with him and not there. Not surrounded by cold and pain, but here with him, so full of love it almost hurt.

"Alec, please," he choked. "Move."

Pleasure moved through both of them as Alec obliged. Magnus whimpered, but not for the same reasons as before.

Alec watched for any sort of sign that Magnus wanted to stop. He wouldn't let him get scared again. He wouldn't let him think he was hurting him. No…no, he wouldn't.

"Alec!" Magnus moaned, dragging his fingers down his back. Alec shivered. God, he knew how to make him feel good. There was such need, such longing in his eyes

"I'm here, baby," he whispered, mouth beside his ear. "I'm here."

The lights started to flicker on and off, coming in waves, dim then bright, dim then bright. They stayed brighter longer as the intensity built. Magnus's doing, of course.

"Magnus…" Alec breathed, his pupils dilated.

"More, Alexander, please!"

Alec could taste sweat on his lips as he kissed him. They held each other tight, trying to get impossibly closer.

A light bulb in the lamp beside them popped out.

"Oh yes, yes…Alec!"

It was so hot, and the friction between them wasn't helping. Sweat fell over each other, breaths drew heavily, lips entwined and tangled with great ferocity.

"Magnus!"

"Alec!"

And then it was over.

Alec breathed heavily and collapsed next to his warlock, hugging him close, hardly able to believe what had happened a few weeks ago, when Magnus had been so abused and hurt.

It was what made him hug Magnus close, kissing his face and cradling him against him.

"I love you, Alexander," he breathed, face in his neck.

"I love you too," Alec kissed his cheek, looking in his eyes.

That pain was still there, so was the fear. But he would be alright. He would be just fine, Magnus knew that. He knew because of the eyes looking at him right now. Alec would be there for him, he would take care of him. He would love him. And that was all he could ask for.

**THE**

**END**

--Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And don't stop now! Tell me what ya think! That was my first shot at a love scene between those two so tell me how it went! If u liked this, check out my other MI stuff on my profile page. Yeah, lol, I know that's cheesy to advertise myself, but if u guys wanna know just send me a PM. God bless all of you and farewell til next time!--


End file.
